1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package having a through substrate conducting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important process when fabrication an electronic product. Chip packages not only provide chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but also provide an interface for electrical connections between electronic elements in the chips and electronic elements outside of the chip packages.
Before the chip package process, a probing process should be performed to ensure quality of the chips. However, the probing process may hinder the subsequent package process, and may leave or lead to defects in the chip packages.
Improving reliability and structural stability of a chip package has become an important issue.